


A Recovery Mission

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Luna Lovegood, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Clint Barton, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Clint and Luna get ready to recover a very important item.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 11
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	A Recovery Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Sept 26th #RollADrabble (Clint/Luna/Time Travel) and MMF Bingo Square G1: Captain America's Shield.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Let’s review the mission,” Clint said, strapping his arrows to his back securely. 

Luna hummed, “Clint, we’ve gone over it numerous times. Uses the Time-Turner, grab the shield, come back.”

Clint let himself relax. “Sorry, Luna, I know you know, I just…” He reached up, running his hand through his hair. 

“It’ll be okay,” Luna assured him quietly. 

“I’m nervous about travelling in time.” 

“Don’t be,” Luna assured him. “We know when Tony confiscated Steve’s shield. We’re not going in blind.”

“You’re right,” Clint said, nodding. “I just… I hate taking you out into the field.”

Luna stepped closer, leaning up on her tiptoes so she could press a brief kiss to his lips. “Listen, I can’t always stay behind the scenes, despite how much you’d like me to. I mean, I was part of the team that helped break you out of the Raft,” she reminded him. 

“I know you’re a force to be reckoned with,” Clint conceded. “Still, can’t help the urge I have to lock you away and keep you safe.” 

“Now, let’s get Cap back his shield,” Luna said. “I have a feeling something’s on the horizon… He’ll definitely be needing that shield.” 

“I hate when you get that feeling,” Clint said. 

“Why?” Luna asked, stepping closer to him so she could place the Time-Turner around his neck as well. 

“Because you’re usually right.”

Luna hummed, knowing that her vision would come true. “Come on, let’s get that shield.” Standing close to Clint, she began to turn the Time-Turner.


End file.
